Roderika Yvonne Schaffert
"Don't you ever disturb my live. Not again.' '--- Roderika'' Appearance Roderika or more often called upon Rod is a girl with blonde-short hair and a pair of bluish-aqua eyes. Her height is about 173cm and her weight about 54kg. Usually, Rod wears a long-sleeves shirt with her lovely black sweater and folded, a plaid knee-legth skirt or a jeans, and a pair of sneakers. At work, she wears a white-blaze with a knee-length dress or her casual clothing; a long-sleeves shirt without her lovely sweater with a plaid-skirt/jeans. Personality Somehow many guys describe her as "The right person to be a girlfriend", "The perfect girl to date to" and others because of her personality which mentioned by them; "caring", "trusted" etc. Indeed, Rod is a caring, honest, somewhat calm, mature but simple-minded person. He isn't too much crotchety, and plus, her face just looks like a goddess (indeed, the fact that Rod is a daughter of a God) and, she's classified as a genius, accelerating so fast to high-school, and now already became a young doctor. Roderika quietly loves food, especially cheese things and she (quietly too) can cook well. But sometimes she can acts so cold to some nobles as a due to her past. Backround Roderika was taken by a noble family since she was born, became the second of four siblings. The first is Daniel Ludd Schaffert, third is Gilbert Robert Schaffert, and the fourth is Cecil Alex Schaffert. She was the only daughter of the siblings. As a child of the nobleman, he was always treated well by the people, let alone by her parents. As a child, she definitely had butler, who always accompany her everywhere he went. But even though she was the daughter of nobles, she didn't just make friends with other noble's children, but she also made friends with other children such as children of one of the maids in her house. Surely, her heart always felt sorry when going for a walk, when she saw children at her age were begging on the roadside of the town. She immediately requested go on of her butler to help that child, at least provide adequate food and clothing. Until one day at night before going to bed, she heard a loud shout from downstairs, and suddenly one of her butler quickly carried her and took her out of the big house. Alberta who didn't know anything just to rebel, banging the back of her butler who carried her. Then some time after they were away from the house, both of them stopped, and her butler immediately let go of his arms from Roderika. Instantly Roderika ran away from them with the thought "How could my friend is as good as it wanted to betray papa..", but her butler was chasing her and hold her again soon so she didn't try to escape anymore. It seemed that Rod was misunderstanding. Rod was really misunderstanding. After he explained what happened, apparently in the house, the slaughter was taking that place. There are some people (or more appropriately called his fellow nobles) who betrayed her father. Her mother, who shouted loudly murdered right after she shouted. They said, her father told them and others bodyguard to protect his children especially his only daughter, and promise to be loyal to her. Then suddenly, a memory came to her mind; "Sir! What the hell are you doing there? We must go!" "..no, Henning. Take my daughter away! Please promise to protect her." "You too, sir! There's no longer time!" "No, I won't. I promised to protect my wife.. Don't make me say it twice! Go and take my daugther away! Now!" With sorrow he must leave his beloved boss... Unconsciously, Rod cried. Her butler's grief and sorrow, she can felt it now. "Papa.. mama.. why the things just like this happened to me..?" Rod sobbed. Her bodyguard realized that Berta already read his memory. He immediately hugged her and wiped her tears. A hours later, where to go now? Berta opened her eyes. She realized that he is now at the top of the mattress which isn't soft at all. He rubbed her eyes occasionally. Well, apparently she was in a room that is not too big. She hoped this is all just a dream. She hoped all that happened last night was just a dream. Unfortunately not, it really happened. Se went out of the room and found an old woman, stooped and wrinkled. She thought she ever saw that old woman somewhere, she forgot. "Oh my granddaughter, come here" that old woman waved her hand and smiled. Granddaughter? She noticed that old woman's face, and right, she's her grandmother. She saw her butler while helping her grandmother to walk, too. Rod sat next to her grandmother. While talking together, the grandmother told that Rod wasn't born from the womb of her Mother, Theresa Urania Schaffert. Then, from whose womb she was born? Rod was a little upset. "Oh, you're so similar with Asclepius, your real father." Her grandmother told that Asclepius is her real father. "You and your youngest brother, Cecil was God Asclepius' children. He gave you and your brother to your foster father, for some purposes. Your real siblings are Gods." Oh, Rod can't believe this. "W-why..?" Rod asked her grandma. "I can't tell you dear, I can't. When you get older I'm sure, you'll know." Rod could just thoughtfully. Roderika now is a young doctor, after graduated in Greenville Acedemy. As a genius, she took this job to support her new family (Consisting of her grandmother, grandfather, "uncle" who is stil 14 years old, and her butler). Actually, her butler forbid this but, Roderika remain forced "I do not want to be foolish and lazy. Allow me find a job, you fool!" and finally he agreed, with the terms; he will still guard her wherever she goes (except when she wants to goes to the toilet and is conducting operations etc., of course). Until now, Rod doesn't know why her real father gave her a Cecil to her foster father. Relatives -Irvin Frei Schaffert (Foster father; unknown) -Theresa Urania Schaffert (Foster mother; deceased) -Daniel Ludd Schaffert (Foster brother; unknown) -Gilbert Robert Schaffert (Foster brother; unknown) -Cecil Alex Schaffert (Brother; unknown) -God Asclepius (Real Father) Abilities Memory manipulation She can read, add, even delete a memory of someone. She uses this ability if she needs to and for positive things. But at unnoticeable time, this powers works by itself. For example when Berta unwittingly read her butler's memory, Henning. The Power of Word Roderika has a same power as Allison McKendall, the Power of Word. These powers can only be used only for the positive things too. This power also just to protect herself, and this power can only be to hurt people (if forced), not to take someone's live. If she uses this power to kill people, she will die by her own power. Healing Ability Rod uses this ability she needs to. If she get injured, she just put her hand above the wound, and the wound closed by itself. She uses this ability to emergency pantient too. Roderika actually have a power to resurrect the dead. But if she uses this power once, she'll have a problems. Killed by Zeus or eleminated by Hades because of that. (this is how her real father died). Relationship Henning Lichtenberg (butler; alive) is a man who always escort Rod. He actually has a crush to her, but he hides it. Trivia *Alberta is quietly perfect at swordplay, and karate (a due taught by her butler after the tragedy) *Her hobby is playing swordplay *Her favourite food is Avocado juice. Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students Category:Female